


A Day at the Park

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, Gen, cumberdaddy, cumberfluff, daddy batch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful day for a picnic in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This follows three months after the events of A Birthday Wish.

'Surrounded by empty pickle jars and empty ice cream cartons you've just ate all of them and now you feel very sick...'

Sitting straight up in bed you cover your mouth and run the the en-suite... You manage to make it in time before getting sick. Dreaming of eating all those pickles and ice cream not only made you sick in your dream but it was enough to wake you up and really be sick. You haven't had this bad of morning sickness before in your last two pregnancies, you wish it would be all over with soon. You sit on the side of the tub just incase you get sick again. Ben woke up when you rushed out of bed and came to check on you. 

"Honey. You okay?" He asks sleepily. 

"I'm fine, just this damn morning sickness. Can you believe a dream made me do this?" 

"A dream?" He says as he squints his eyes due to the bright bathroom light shining into the darkness of the bedroom.

"Pickles and ice cream..." You manage before getting sick again. 

Ben turn his head away then comes to rub your back. 

"Never mind...could you get me a glass of water?" You say. 

"Of course." Ben says as he heads down to the kitchen for a glass. He returns in a moment and hands the glass to you.

"Mmmm thank you." Saying just before you drink it up.   
*****  
After the events of last night both you and Benedict managed to get back to sleep. No more dreams bothered you and you slept well. 

"Morning love." Ben says as he slides his hands through your hair. 

"Morning babe." 

"You feel okay this morning?"

"Yes much better. I just hope this mess ends soon, it's been four months."

"Remember the doctor said it should slow up soon. For your sake I hope it does sweetheart."

"You and me both" you say as you chuckle. 

"Dada!!" You hear being called out from down the hall. It's Eva in her crib, she is just starting to say a little bit now. She is 22 months old this week and is growing like a weed. 

"Dada!!!" You hear again.

"Okay! Dada is coming bug!" Ben calls out as he pulls his tee shirt over his head and heads for her room. 

"Morning bug... Did you sleep well?" He asks as he lifts Eva out of the crib.

"Dada! Dada" she squeals happily. 

"Eva Eva!" He says just as excited before tickling her sides and belly. Squeals of laughter escape her and Ben laughs along. 

Hearing all the excitement you decide to go take a peep, leaning against the door frame you smile and muffle a laugh. One of your favorite things in this world is to watch Ben with his children he is so proud of. A smile from ear to ear appears on your face as you watch them. 

"It all pays off in the end." You say to yourself convincing yourself that the morning sickness will subside soon and in five more months you'll be holding a new bundle of joy in your arms. Matter of fact your feeling much better today, better than you have in awhile.

You've watched enough play time and decide to get in there yourself. 

"Okay enough daddy daughter playtime, I want in." You say as you start to tickle Eva's back and the laughter brings a curious Charlie into the room. You see him and turn to him to grab and start tickling his sides and belly sending him off into fits of laughter. Your happy little family laughing on this beautiful sunny morning. 

Tickle session is finally over, everyone is hurting from so much laughter. Ben carries Eva downstairs and you hold Charlie's hand and walk down behind them. 

"What should we have for breakfast?" You ask. 

"Pancakes!!" Charlie says the loudest.

"That sounds awesome son, I think we should have pancakes too." Ben replies. 

"Cake cake!" Eva says. 

Ben laughs and puts her in the high chair "not cakes silly, pancakes. Pan-cakes..." He sounds out trying to teach Eva to say it. 

"Pa-kaks." She giggles. 

"Close enough my darling." Benedict says with a smile.

You begin to prepare the pancakes and soon you all sit around the table eating with some happy chatter between bites.  
*********  
"That was wonderful." Ben says standing behind you and wrapping his hands around your stomach as you clean up from breakfast.

"Thank you love." Smiling and turning to kiss him.

"It's such a beautiful day we should go to the Heath and pick out a spot for a picnic." He says.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea darling. Let's do!" 

"I'll go get the picnic basket and blanket for you. What should we take?" 

"Hum... How about turkey and ham sandwiches?"

"Sounds perfect." Ben says with a smile and a wink before going to fetch the basket and blanket. 

You finish up cleaning and then go to the toy room where the children are   
"Charlie, Eva... How would you two like to go for a picnic?" You ask.

"Yeah!!" Charlie says. Eva jumps up when she sees Charlie's excitement and starts to bounce up and down happily. 

"Go upstairs and brush your teeth. I will be there in a minute to help you pick out some clothes." You say and he runs up stairs in a hurry. Picking Eva up and then heading upstairs to get her dressed you pass Ben in the hall. 

"Ben could you pack the crisps and a few apples in the basket. The sandwiches are in the fridge ready to be put in the basket too." 

"Yup sure can dear." He says and head for the kitchen.  
*******  
After getting the kids dressed and down the stairs you grab the diaper bag and a few toys for Eva to play with and a ball for Charlie to play with. 

"Ben you ready?" You call out.

"Yeah just a second, let me grab my keys."

"Okay, we ready?" Ben asks everyone.

"Yes!" Charlie and you say in unison.

"Let's head out then." Ben says with a smile as he opens the door and locks it behind us.   
*******  
Finally arriving at Parliament Hill you all pick a perfect spot under a beautiful shade tree. The weather is wonderful and the sun is shining bright today. Ben helps you sit down on the blanket, your bump isn't that big yet but it's a little difficult to get to the ground. 

"You okay? Comfortable?" He asks.

"I'm fine babe. Thank you." 

Charlie is running around happily with Eva following closely behind, Ben joins them by running with them and picking them up raising them high in the air like an airplane making them laugh and giggle with joy. 

As you sit on the blanket under the shade tree you have some time to think to yourself about how your life is so great with Ben. You couldn't have asked for a better husband or father to your children. He's perfect, his eyes light up with joy every time he sees them. Rubbing your belly you feel the baby flutter a bit.   
"You want to join them to don't you little one." Speaking to your belly. It's the first time you've felt the baby move and it made you so happy. "One day you will be here and playing with them don't you worry." Still holding your belly. 

Benedict notices and breaks away from the kids to come ask if everything is okay, he can't help but worry it's just his nature. 

"Honey, you okay still? The baby okay?" He asks.

"Oh Ben I'm fine really, the baby wants to join you three... I just felt it flutter around a bit." 

"It moved?"

"Mmmm humm, first time." You said with joyful tears in your eyes. It's always special the first time you feel the baby moving. 

"Here, come feel." You say and Ben walks closer to you sitting beside you.   
Taking his hand and placing it on your belly " right here... You feel it?"

Ben nods and smiles. "I can't wait to finally meet you little one. I can't wait for you to be playing with your siblings and me." Then he looks at you and gives you a kiss before turning back to face the children still running around under the tree.   
******  
After playing for a little while longer and then eating lunch you all are full and ready to relax a bit before getting up to go play again. Eva was getting really sleepy so Ben held her and rocked her a bit to lull her to sleep, it didn't take long and she drifted off to a peaceful dream world. Charlie laid down his head in your lap and drifted off to sleep also. 

A light breeze blew across the field and through your hair. Such a wonderful day to enjoy outside and enjoy time together. Ben is always busy it seems and Charlie is in school now so it's you and Eva at home since you quit your job. Your job was to stressful and Ben pleaded for you to quit at least while you were pregnant. You agreed it was for the best so you enjoy days at home with Eva. It is nice to have all four of you enjoying the day together.   
*****  
The children wake up from their naps and Ben who had also drifted off to sleep for a bit wakes up as well. Charlie and Eva wipe the sleepiness from their eyes and yawn making you yawn also. 

"Have a good nap loves?" You ask Charlie and Eva.

"I know I did." Ben says making you laugh. 

"Good to hear." You say still chuckling.

"Who wants to go play on the playground?" You ask. 

"I do I do!" Charlie says.

Eva is still a little sleepy but manages to clap her hands. 

"How about Grandma and Grandpa take you two to the playground?" Says Ben pointing at the path where they are walking towards you all. He called them earlier and asked them to stop by and watch the children for a bit. 

Charlie and Eva look over towards them and runs to them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!!" Charlie yells and runs to them.  
"An ma!! Pa pa!" Eva calls as she runs to them. They both run to their open arms and they scoop them up in tight hugs.

"Hello darlings." Wanda says.   
"Hello kids." Timothy adds.

"Hi you two." They say as they walk over towards you and Ben. 

"Hi. I had no idea you both were joining us! What a pleasant surprise." You say.

"I called them earlier and asked if they could keep the kids while you and I go somewhere for a bit." Ben says before Timothy says "and we couldn't be happier to watch them."

"Where're you taking me Mr. Cumberbatch?"

"Hmmm, you'll just have to wait and see won't you Mrs. Cumberbatch." He says as he helps you up.

"Okay you all have fun at the playground, we will meet back here later." Wanda says waving goodbye and pushing the stroller and picnic stuff in the bottom of the stroller down the path towards the playground, Timothy holding Charlie's hand. 

"Shall we?" Ben asks holding out his hand for you to hold.  
********  
A short stroll later and you find yourself in front of an open gate leading to Hampstead Heath's secret garden, a quiet almost forgotten part of The Heath. 

"Oh Ben, this place is beautiful." You say softly as if you will disturb the flowers and fauna around you. Beautiful wisteria and ivy cover arbors and pergolas creating a wonderland like place. 

You've never been to this part of the park since moving to London which felt like years ago now. This garden moved you unlike anything you've seen, so peaceful, quiet, serene. 

Ben seeing the aww and wonder in your eyes as you looked around said "I thought you might like it." 

"I love it sweetheart." You say tearing up again just a bit. The hormones made you cry from anything lately, just another part of pregnancy you thought. 

Strolling through the gardens hand in hand you couldn't stop looking at everything around you, from the old house to the brick paths. Ben, well he couldn't stop looking at you. 

He grabs your other hand and turns you to face him. He wipes the line tear from your cheek and says "You look wonderful." A little pause before adding "I wanted to show you this place because it reminds me of you."

"Really? How so." You say with a smile. 

"You're my secret... Here for me to explore. Here for me to unlock your hidden pieces and put them all together. Here for me to lock my secrets into your hidden corners. Everything from the flowers to the beautiful arbors and pergolas reminds me of you my love. The flowers are your beautiful mind and soul... The arbors are your bones that supports them."

"Oh Benedict..." You manage to say between your heavy flowing tears. "That was beautiful thank you." Ben pulls you in tight for a hug and a kiss. He holds on and doesn't let go of you, held in a wonderful embrace that you wish could last forever. He looks down at you and smiles. No more words need to be said you both just stroll off hand in hand content with the passion and love just a held hand can provide.   
*****  
Back at the spot where you saw your in-laws and children off you and Ben find a bench and wait for them to return. 

"Hello dears, have a good time?" Wanda asks.

"Wonderful. You?" You replied.

"A grand time indeed." Tim says pushing the stroller around to the front of the bench. The stroller holds a tired Eva and Charlie sound asleep.

"They both played so hard and so much that Charlie wanted to ride in the back seat of the stroller, he didn't any to walk back." Wanda says.

"That's fine mum. By the way, thank you again for coming I'm sure they had a blast." Benedict says.

The sun is getting low in the sky so you all head back to your cars together and then say your goodbyes and part ways. 

"I had a wonderful day Ben, thank you." You smile and say as you look out the window at the passing trees and buildings. 

"I did too, thank you darling." He says as he puts his hand on your thigh and you reach to hold it. Charlie and Eva sound asleep in their car seats in the back seat.  
_____________________

Thank you for reading!

Hope you all enjoyed your day at the park *wink*. I hope someday I can actually visit Hampstead but until then my stories and photos online will have to tide me over. Till next time Cumberfluff dreams to you!


End file.
